


Favourite Colours of Your Eyes

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Soulmate AU, office workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Virgil and Roman have both grown disillusioned with the idea of soulmates. Virgil because his eyes are a generic hair colour, too often seen to be recognise. Roman because when he walks in the room everyone's favourite colour suddenly becomes purple. A new job for Roman might just lead them to meeting
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	1. Joining Sanders Science Solutions

Each persons eyes are either the hair colour or favourite colour of their soulmate, and the more vibrant colours were rare enough that they get lusted after, and are generally thought to be signs of stardom.

Roman had had so many compliments and false instances of people declaring that they are his soulmate, he’s grown completely dismissive of the whole idea, despite wishing he could find the real soulmate for him. Apparently when he walked into a room every Tom, Dick, Harry, Mary, Lisa and Becky’s favourite colour was purple, especially if they have pale coloured eyes. They never thought that he’d know his hair colour better than them, or that making eye contact just gave him the reflection enough to see their colours didn’t match.

Before starting at Sanders Science, Roman had started just praying that his soulmate had eyes of his favourite colour, though red eyes would seem quite demonic, he supposed. Spotting dyed hair was what actually started Roman hoping he’d found his soulmate, for one more time, even before they ever spoke or met eyes.

* * *

Virgil had gone through life thinking that his eyes were plain, seeing so many hair colours that his family and later his friends insisted matched his eyes. Perhaps golden blonde was not the most common hair colour, but it was common enough to see and he despised it. 

Through his teenage years, his hopes had gotten up so many times when he loved too easily only to be crushed at the realisation the match wasn’t as clear as everyone thought. Now, if only to save himself some heartbreak, he’d listen to those scared, worrying thoughts before ever getting close to knowing people with hair the colour of his eyes.

His hoodie and bangs were just another defence against people who might use him again by claiming to be soulmates. It couldn’t defend against bizarre emails from one of the new guys in the office though, and the question he was reading completely bewildered him.

_Hello Virgil_

_I’m new to the company and couldn’t help spotting your hair and asking my team leader your name to email you._

_I just wanted to say that it looks lovely. Is it your favourite colour or just one which took well to your hair type?_

_Kind regards_

_Roman Wrigglesworth_

Nobody really asked Virgil about his hair like that before; never focusing on why he chose the colours. Usually everyone just tried to find out what his natural colour was since very few people ever dyed their hair unless they were already with their soulmate. Just for the change he was smiling into his sleeve and writing a reply.

**Hello Roman**

**Welcome to Sanders Science Solutions, I guess, and thanks for the compliment.**

**Yeah this shade of purple is my favourite colour, although I generally do like greys, blacks and purples. What’s your favourite colour?**

**Virgil Broomfield**

Perhaps the favourite colour question could be connected to looking for soulmates but that only fell for under an eighth of the world. Instead Virgil decided to just treat this as a possible friendship, despite having no clue which of the new starts was Roman. It was safer for his heart not knowing


	2. Office Reactions

After the first two emails, there grew a practically daily correspondence between Virgil and Roman, although they hesitated to admit it was a friendship. Roman wanted them to have lunch or talk but kept the suggestions to himself after realising early on that Virgil didn’t know what he looked like at all, or who any of his teammates were either, probably, since the manager was shy around anyone who had started at the same time as him. More than one of Roman’s teammates complained about “purple hair being the grouchiest git around, even if he barely says a word,” but that wasn’t anything like the man he got to know over emails.

Virgil was, to Roman at least, reserved, almost intimidated by the position he held in the company, controlling the safeguard processes as well as the health and safety procedures of their office. He’d been the one to put in place the processes that Roman was being taught and who his supervisor would have to explain their errors to, basically giving him the power to have any of them fired if the issue was large enough, but everything Virgil managed was to keep the company and the staff that worked for it safe and that was the only reason Roman ever heard that Virgil didn’t hate the power he held.

Everyone around Virgil spoke of their new colleagues by appearance, which initially made sense since remembering names can take time, but when Thomas did the same after interviewing them and always having insisted on using everyone’s names and preferred pronouns to refer to them, it seemed a little bizarre. All Virgil had been able to pick up about any individual was that one of them had purple eyes and was an extrovert. There was never much said about Roman specifically that he could pick out except from Joan, the supervisor of the team, who had commented over Roman being a Disney nerd to rival Thomas who loved the colour red; Virgil still wasn’t sure they weren’t joking and just describing Thomas with someone else’s name.

For now both were content just emailing for the time being, until Thomas’s birthday was approaching and a company party was being arranged for the office manager. Roman saw it as a chance to possibly introduce himself to Virgil, or maybe ask Joan to do so and hopefully discover the eye colour of the safety manager. 

In all honesty, Virgil had to spend three days after the party announcement going back and forth with Thomas over whether he needed to go before Logan interceded. “You’re going to the party, if only so the email monitors can stop alerting me to your chatting with Roman.” The IT manager insisted plainly as he entered the office they were currently arguing in.

“You get alerts over that?” Virgil was aghast at the idea, slumping further into his hoodie at the realisation. “It won’t stop just because of a party, you know.”

Logan nodded, “True, but it will stop the bets among my staff over whether or not you are friends or soulmates. Either way it will be gratifying to gain some peace from their chatter for a while and if that means insisting on introducing you to Roman then I shall see too it one way or another.”

Dropping his head into his hands at the determined glint in his friends eyes, Virgil groaned. “Don’t tell me that! I’m not going through that pain all over again, but fine, whatever. I’ll come to the stupid party.”

“Great! Now you’ve agreed to that, most of our group is doing a karaoke song together, so what are your suggestions?” Thomas clapped his hands, grinning broadly, only to laugh at the glare and protests he was immediately met with


	3. Thomas's Upcoming Birthday

The day before the party, it was all anyone was talking about and Roman had spent the morning discussing the karaoke song choices they hoped there would be with a couple of his friends. He’d still been doing his work while chatting but could only assume that was why Joan called him over mid-morning.

“Have I mixed names up again, boss?” Roman asked, reaching his desk, eyes scanning over their computer screen.

“Not this week. I just wanted to check you were coming to the party.” Joan grinned, spinning around.

Roman nodded, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as he perched on the desk. “I’m planning to, but if you’re about to say I’m doing something for the party I’ve not been aware of it before now.”

“Other than beating Thomas’s team in karaoke, there’s nothing like that, but you are, from what Talyn and Thomas have mentioned to me, going to be setting some bets over your emails to rest.” Joan’s comments were as leading as their expression was sly. “I’m just wondering if there’s anything you wanted to ask me regarding those emails.”

There were a few moments of Roman rapidly trying to think of any emails which might relate to the party before he figured it out. Company policy dictated that too many ‘causeless’ emails between co-workers would be checked and monitored so his emails to Virgil would definitely have been flagged by. “Are you wanting to introduce me to Virgil then, Joan?”

“Well, if I don’t there’s already a literal queue of people planning to ensure you speak to him, so if I must, I must.” Their teasing did not help the flush now spreading over Roman’s cheeks at the realisation of how aware the IT department had to be over their emails.

“He’s going to think I started emailing him just because of my eye colour, isn’t he? It took almost 15 emails before he even dared to bring up soulmates in that first week so I’ve never mentioned it more than to ask if his hair is dyed his favourite colour.” Roman rambled, the insecurities he usually kept locked deep inside him bumbling out and telling Joan more about him than their first month working together had done.

They just smiled at him, a little gentler now. “Then you can work on that After I’ve introduced you.”

Roman sighed at that, leaning back onto the desk more for a moment before walking away, a hand waving behind him as he echoed Joan’s earlier words. “Fine, fine, if I must, then I must.”

* * *

The emails exchanged between Roman and Virgil that day were grouchy, each of them complaining over interfering co-workers and the email monitoring system, despite Virgil being the one who originally suggested it. 

Virgil at least felt some vindication knowing that Logan, or one of him team, would be reading them and letting the rest of IT know about them too. They’d been friends long enough that Logan should have know better than to ever mention the ‘S’ word to him. The constant heartbreaks already had given him social anxiety but just suggesting other people thought that someone could be his made hope bloom in his heart once more. Every single time that happened though it led to a rejection and denial soon after and Virgil couldn't stand to dream it with Roman only to lose it and his email buddy in the same evening.


	4. Virgil heads to the Party

Too soon for Virgil he was heading to the party venue with Patton and Logan since they all lived close to each other and Remy was busy that evening. “So how do you know Roman?” Patton asked, slightly bouncing in his seat.

“I don’t. The only way we’d ever cross paths is in the cafeteria and you know how I try to avoid that room. We work on completely different floors.” Virgil dismissed with a grunt.

“Kiddo, is Logan forcing you to meet a stranger tonight?” The concern and mildly scolding tone made Virgil bite his lip a little even as Patton stilled completely, looking between his reflection in the rear mirror and Logan in the drivers seat.

Logan shook his head, pursing his lips tightly together at the thought of the checks he’d finally assigned Talyn to routinely do on Virgil’s emails before insisting, “I’d hardly refer to Roman as a stranger to Virgil considering the amount of emails they exchange. They’re such a regular disturbance to my work day that I’m insistent on them engaging in person if only for the hope it will diminish their disturbances.”

Virgil glared though the window of the car, refusing to look at either of the others. “I might email Roman a lot, but that tells me nothing about who he is in person and nobody else seems willing to mention names regarding any of our newest team, just offering descriptions and poorly veiled suggestions I introduce myself to them.”

“Even Thomas?” Two bewildered faces blinked back at his frustrated words, until he poked at Logan to get him to refocus on the road again.

“He wouldn’t pressure me to do anything to meet people at all, but yes, and I haven’t a clue why considering he views using people names and correct pronouns as essential in respecting them usually.” He growled, hugging a little at his hair. “Why did you bring Roman up anyway, Pat?”

Patton let out a small laugh, leaning back in his seat to relax from being twisted around for so long. “I just kept hearing your names together this week and thought you must have known each other before starting here.”

“No though he did email me within a few days of starting, complimenting my hair.” Virgil shrugged,”Guess that means he’ll be able to recognise me if everyone is so set on getting us together tonight at least.”

Neither of the others knew how to respond to Virgil’s comments so the car fell silent for a while until Logan turned on his radio, playing classical pieces as always.

“Seriously, Remy the diva hasn’t managed to change your music yet? Damn, knowing your soulmate does not make Logan’s rules shift even a little.” Virgil teased as he realised what was playing.

Logan just smirked a little. “It helps him sleep, even if he’ll only tolerate it in the car.”


	5. Meeting Each Other

When Roman reached the party, he knew it would get some strange looks to be wearing his prince outfit, but it gave him the confidence boost he needed to finally speak to Virgil, and admit the suspicion he’d had behind that very first email. Walking in though his first thought was to find the teammates he knew, and hopefully relax with them for a few minutes.

“I should have guessed you’d look ridiculous, Roman.” The sneer came from a table to the right of the door as he looked around.

With a hopefully merry and not completely forced sounding chuckle, he countered, “Speak for yourself, Nightmare of the Ballroom. I’m fabulous.”

“Big words for someone made nervous by what exactly? Everyone else is over here though, since you’re very nearly late.” Deacon was smirking at their usual banter as he lead Roman over to the table they’d claimed.

“You and your lies terrify me, Why wouldn’t it be you making me nervous?” Rolling his eyes, Roman waved at the greetings called over before throwing himself down in a chair as though it was a throne. “Calm your fears, my subjects. I am here and everything shall be splendid.”

The normal laughter and amusement was cut off by Joan standing and pulling Roman up immediately. “No getting comfy, Princey. You’ve got a Virgil to meet and the sooner it’s done, the better.”

If the others weren’t so curious and confused over why Roman had to meet the grumpiest manager in the office they might have missed seeing his expression of trepidation in an attempt to actually ask their questions. Instead snickers began to break out as he was lead away.

“I really don’t get why everyone is so invested in my meeting Virgil. Even if they know about our emails we really are just acquaintances.” Roman remarked once they were out of easy hearing distance, and taking the chance to calm down, looking around at the decorations.

Joan grinned, only pausing to decide if they should say before replying, “Because it’s Virgil. He doesn’t do acquaintances or ever start emailing people as easily as he did for you. Only Patton and Logan have ever really managed to get close to him in their own ways. Even Thomas took a while to get past his walls, and no-one has ever worked out if he actually hates Remy given how much they argue when he joins Logan.”

“That’s a lot.” was all Roman could think to respond. 

The idea everyone had that Roman had somehow gotten through the shields Virgil placed around him seemed ridiculous to him. They pretty much just commented about the things irritating them at work, recently throwing in things they enjoy or worry over occasionally. The closest they’d come to a ‘deep’ conversation was arguing over Disney films and the meanings behind them.

Instead of trying to explain all of that to Joan who clearly thought there was more, Roman just stayed silent and focused on the cacophony of colour that was the balloon archway over the karaoke stage..

Spotting purple hair was the first suggestion Roman had to which of the tables they were approaching was the group Joan was heading for, and his steps slowed enough to give Joan a few metres lead. “Thomas, I’m shocked you haven’t kicked the karaoke off early.” Joan called regardless.

“We’ve only just had everyone singing with us arrive. Come and catch up with us first, at least.” Thomas laughed, inviting them into the group, nodding as he noticed Roman hesitating by a song list. “You too, Roman.”

Curious but welcoming eyes all turned to him then, with a few amused glances flicking between his costume and Thomas and back, though Roman wasn’t certain why. Before anyone could comment on that though, the bounciest man Roman had met bounded over from his seat. 

“Are you the Roman Logan and Virgil were talking about earlier? Is that you? I’m Patton!” He thrust his hand out, eyes scanning over Roman and if he’d been a dog it was too easy to picture a tail wagging crazily too.

Roman grinned at the energy though, before bowing over the hand as he took it. “Delighted to make your acquaintance but you’ll need to enlighten me as to whom Logan is. I’ve yet to encounter him.”

“God, I knew you were a Disney nerd already, but now you’re gonna be Princey forever more,” The low, voice infused with dry amusement had Roman turning around, completely missing any response that Patton might have given.

Purple eyes met golden yellow as Roman found Virgil’s hoodie clad figure, cautiously watching him. “If that’s what you want to call me, can I call you My Emo-Nightmare?”


	6. Soulmates

Roman watched as Virgil opened his mouth as though to respond before freezing, glancing around at the group they were in frantically. It was only with his response that Roman realised the corner of the floor they were in had fallen silent as everyone focused upon them, even the chatter of Thomas, Joan and Talyn’s greetings had been cut off and the pressure of the attention, while easily accepted by an amateur actor, had Virgil looking like he’d flee any second.

“Did I hear a rumour that Thomas has convinced his team to have a group song for karaoke? How many of you were convinced?” Roman asked the first thing that he thought of to direct towards someone else, turning enough to direct it at Thomas.

“We are, only a couple have decided to sit out. We’re planning on doing ‘Seasons of Love.’ Are you planning on joining in with the karaoke?” Thomas enthused, also having registered the tension in Virgil but ignoring his sigh.

Everyone broke away to begin talking about music and their favourite songs when Joan joined in, “It’s getting him to stop that’s the difficulty. If there’s Disney songs to choose from, then Roman will end up on the stage at some point.”

Roman slipped into the seat next to Virgil once he was sure the conversation was no longer even remotely focused around either of them. “How are they that invested because of our emails? Have any of them even seen how mundane or silly the things we email about are?”

“Talyn and Logan probably have, otherwise, I doubt it. Sorry for all of this. Only Patton doesn’t think I need more friends and even he is excited by the prospect.” Virgil muttered, shaking his bangs forwards to hide behind them more, still embarrassed by the scene.

Neither spoke after Roman’s agreeing noise, wondering how to act now they were meeting in person and happy to listen to the discussion of karaoke songs happening around them. A few glances towards each other made them both realise what was almost certainly true, what they’d avoided mentioning up until then.

“You’re eyes are purple.” Virgil managed to say after a few minutes, forcing the words out as he managed to understand Roman wouldn’t say anything about it if he didn’t; not after months of ignoring the hair colour that inspired their first emails.

“And yours are golden yellow.” Now Roman was here discussing being soulmates, all his daydreams of sweeping Virgil off his feet with flowery speeches left. No prince would chase someone so clearly nervous instead of trying to calm and comfort them. “In fact they’re the best match for my hair I’ve ever seen. You would not believe how many people tell me purple is their favourite colour. I’m convinced like 70% of the people I’ve met have tried saying it at some point.”

Virgil snickered at that, “Glad I got a normal eye colour then. I could not have coped with that constantly. Are… are we really… soulmates?” He hesitated to ask, somewhere between hopeful and terrified to hear the answer, shying back when Roman turned to fully face him.

“Jack and Sally were even without the clues we have in our features.” Roman remarked, gently smiling when it managed to get Virgil to look up at him. “Virgil, even if you doubt it, it would be my honour to be your soulmate.”

The words dried up in his throat and before he could find them again, Joan’s words caught their attention. “You might have a big group to sing together, but my team just needs Roman, Terrance and Valerie to harmonise and everyone will be awed.”

“This isn’t a competition, Joan. Are they even planning on taking part?” Thomas replied, amused by the challenge and beginning to direct his question at Roman instead.

“We were going to decide on the song once we got here, but yes we do plan to. If I can return to them now, at least.” The choice between talking to his soulmate more and performing would have concerned Roman if his hand hadn’t been taken while Virgil stood along with him.


End file.
